Bilawal Bhatti
| birth_place = Burewala, Punjab, Pakistan | heightft = 5 | heightinch = 6 | heightm = | batting = Right-hand batsman | bowling = Right-arm-fast-medium | role = All-rounder | international = true | testdebutdate = | testdebutyear = | testdebutagainst = | testcap = | lasttestdate = | lasttestyear = | lasttestagainst = | odidebutdate = 24 November | odidebutyear = 2013 | odidebutagainst = South Africa | odicap = | lastodidate = 30 November | lastodiyear = 2013 | lastodiagainst = South Africa | T20Idebutdate = 20 November | T20Idebutyear = 2013 | T20Idebutagainst = South Africa | T20Icap = | lastT20Idate = 8 December | lastT20Iyear = 2013 | lastT20Iagainst = Afghanistan | odishirt = 80 | club1 = | year1 = | club2 = | club3 = | club4 = | club5 = | club6 = | club7 = | year3 = | year2 = | year4 = | year5 = | year6 = | year7 = | columns = 5 | column1 = ODI | matches1 = 3 | runs1 = 61 | bat avg1 = 20.33 | 100s/50s1 = 0/0 | top score1 = 39 | deliveries1 = 115 | wickets1 = 4 | bowl avg1 = 27.75 | fivefor1 = - | tenfor1 = - | best bowling1 = 3/37 | catches/stumpings1 = 0/– | column2 = T20I | matches2 = 3 | runs2 = | bat avg2 = | 100s/50s2 = | top score2 = | deliveries2 = 66 | wickets2 = 2 | bowl avg2 = 39.50 | fivefor2 = - | tenfor2 = - | best bowling2 = 1/25 | catches/stumpings2 = 1/– | column3 = FC | matches3 = 49 | runs3 = 1,069 | bat avg3 = 18.75 | 100s/50s3 = 2/3 | top score3 = 106 | deliveries3 = 8,362 | wickets3 = 214 | bowl avg3 = 22.47 | fivefor3 = 10 | tenfor3 = 1 | best bowling3 = 6/38 | catches/stumpings3 = 23/– | column4 = List A | matches4 = 46 | runs4 = 351 | bat avg4 = 13.50 | 100s/50s4 = 0/0 | top score4 = 39 | deliveries4 = 2,150 | wickets4 = 64 | bowl avg4 = 27.45 | fivefor4 = 0 | tenfor4 = n/a | best bowling4 = 4/49 | catches/stumpings4 = 9/– | column5 = T20 | matches5 = 13 | runs5 = 64 | bat avg5 = 32.00 | 100s/50s5 = 0/0 | top score5 = 38 | deliveries5 = 249 | wickets5 = 16 | bowl avg5 = 19.37 | fivefor5 = 0 | tenfor5 = 0 | best bowling5 = 4/23 | catches/stumpings5 = 5/– | date = 10 December | year = 2013 | source = http://www.espncricinfo.com/ci/content/player/343305.html Cricinfo }} Bilawal Bhatti (born 17 September 1991) is an international cricketer from Pakistan. Bilawal Bhatti is a promising allrounder who can bowl at over 140 kph, and can also hit the ball a fair distance lower down the order. He made his ODI debut against South Africa in Cape Town in 2013, and made his mark immediately with both bat and ball, biffing 39 off 25 balls, and taking 3 for 37 in a Pakistan win. Career Born in Muridke, a small town 40 km away from Lahore, Bhatti was thought to be good enough for international cricket well before he actually played for Pakistan. He made his first-class debut in 2009, and made his mark in the 20 matches he played for Sialkot, taking 89 wickets at 26. His better all-round performances, though, came with Sui Gas: in 17 matches with them before his ODI debut, he bagged 72 wickets at 19.33, and also scored two first-class centuries. He was called up into the national team when in good form, having smacked a century and a half-century, and also taken nine wickets in three games in the ongoing President Trophy 2013-14. Unlike some of the other Pakistan bowlers, height isn't one of his assets (he's only 5 feet 6 inches tall), but his strength is the ability to nip the ball in sharply at good pace. As a batsman he is handy at No. 7 or 8, and is known for his clean hitting against spin. 2010 In November, Bhatti was part of the team at the Asian Games in Guangzhou, China which won a bronze medal by beating Sri Lanka in the 3rd place playoffs.He is a genuine and complete all-rounder. T20 International appearance On 20 November 2013, he was included in national team to represent in T20 for Pakistan against South Africa. External links *Cricinfo Category:Pakistan cricketer Category:Cricketers Category:1991 births Category:Living people